Walk of Doom
by Sofia Ghost
Summary: Johnny goes for a walk around the city, and comes across some very strange events. Multiple X-over. R


**I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY!!! WOOHOO!!!!**

**This is a crossover of several things. I own nothing! Nothing!! And yes, the title is the name of an episode of Invader ZIM. *chugs monster drink* ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!! I gotta sleep more often.**

-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------

Johnny didn't know why he decided to venture out into the city this particular day. He guessed it was because he was bored or maybe the wall needed more blood. He continued his walk and for once nobody paid him any mind. Nobody noticed him or anybody else that walked down the street that day, but he noticed them.

He turned a corner and ran straight into a young boy wearing a long red coat, who had been absentmindedly twirling his pocket-watch and not looking where he was going. They were both sent sprawling. The short boy quickly got to his feet and offered to help Johnny up, annoyance flared in his golden eyes.

"You okay?" the boy asked. Johnny nodded once he had gotten back onto his feet. Heavy footsteps approached them and Johnny turned to see a giant suit of armor running toward them.

"Brother!" The armor cried. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Alphonse!" The blonde-haired boy responded. "I just ran into this guy."

This was getting way too weird for Johnny. He noticed that the suit of armor not only sounded like it had a ten year-old boy inside of it, but that it echoed when it walked. This was too much for Nny, and he ran away screaming about demon-possessed objects before the young boy could apologize for running into him.

-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------

As soon as he thought he was far away enough, Nny resumed his steady pace down the sidewalk. He walked past an electronics store that had several television sets on display in the front window. Several people stood at the window, watching the TV's which were all tuned to a news station. He became interested very suddenly at what they were watching.

"_**Well, our brains come equipped with a self-preservation mechanism to stop us from harmful actions. This is controlled by a combination of electrochemical signals in the brain. The blocking of neurotransmitters by certain toxins has been proven to cause hallucinations, asphyxiation, and paralysis."**_

Nny watched in awe along with the rest of the people outside the electronics store. Some shifted uncomfortably, while others looked like they would cry at any moment.

"_**This new neurotoxin is basically flipping the preservation switch, blocking neurotransmitters in a specific order, causing specific self-damaging and catastrophic effects. Just how the toxin works and who the terrorists are remains unknown."**_

"It makes you kill yourself," a woman spoke up. "Just when you thought there couldn't be anymore evil that could be invented."

"It hasn't spread any further has it?" one man asked.

"No," another answered, "It's stayed contained to only the New England area."

Nny sighed and walked away, seemingly unfazed by the news he just heard. It wasn't his concern if something was causing people to kill themselves. Just meant that there would be fewer dicks in the world he would have to get rid of himself.

-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------

Johnny began to feel very on edge after an hour or so of walking. Where was he? He glanced up at a sign that read: Elm Street. Great, he was lost. He continued down the sidewalk until he came to a highschool. _'Maybe I can ask for directions at the office.'_

He began walking towards the main building. As he walked through the halls, students moved out of his way, avoiding him if possible.

"Who's the new kid?" a cheerleader whispered to her friends.

"I don't think he goes here," was the answer she got.

"Too bad. He's kind of cute."

Nny didn't smile, but he felt good about this place. The kids here seemed nice, and nobody had called him a freak. They just honestly wondered why he was there.

He went into the office and sat down in one of the chairs, across from a group of students who looked like they had seen the devil.

"Nancy, tell us what happened." One of the girls urged.

Another girl with long curly brown hair, which had an unnatural stripe of grey in it, began speaking. "It's happened every time I went to sleep: I get up and find myself walking without knowing where I'm going. I somehow always end up in a boiler room, running for my life from this man. He has a glove with knives in the fingers, a red and green striped sweater, and-" she choked down a sob "And he's burned."

Johnny heard all that he needed to hear. He stood, slipped out of the office, and left without getting the information he wanted.

-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------

Nny eventually made it back home. He was exhausted and collapsed onto the sofa, not fighting away the sleep he hated so much. _When he woke back up, he noticed that the world seemed… different. He shrugged off the strange feeling, and made his way to the door that led to his basement. He stepped down the stairs and onto unfamiliar metal grating. "Frick," he muttered under his breath. Before him was a boiler room._

_Nny made his way down the catwalk, getting more the more paranoid every second. The pipes around him groaned and hissed, and the catwalk creaked with each step. He heard a shrill screeching noise, like metal against metal, and jumped._

"_Nny…" a male voice whispered. He didn't answer; he had seen way too many horror movies to make that mistake. "Nny…"_

_Nny made a turn and stopped dead in his tracks. At the end of the catwalk stood a male figure, wearing a red and green striped sweater and a brown fedora. He was burned. "There you are my little homicidal maniac."_

_Johnny clamped his hand tightly around the handle of his knife. The man noticed this and smiled. "Prepared to put up a little fight, are we?"_

_Johnny didn't answer. The man let out a deathly cackle, "come to Freddy."_

_Nny charged at Freddy. The burned child killer brought up his blades, effectively blocking Nny's attack. Then he brought his clawed hand down across Johnny's torso…_

Nny bolted awake and immediately checked his torso. He gasped when he found that his shirt had four long claw marks in it and that his chest now bore four identical gashes. "Freddy, you effing child molester! I'll kill you for this!"

He stomped into his room and retrieved a new shirt. He grumbled as he put it on, ignoring the doughboys' snickering.

-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------Z?-------

**Johnny the Homicidal Maniac/ Invader ZIM (C) Jhonen Vasquez**

**FullMetal Alchemist (C) Hiromu Arakawa**

**The Happening (C) M. Night Shyamalan**

**Nightmare on Elm Street (C) Wesley Craven**

**Reviews are appreciated, and NEEDED!!! If this is good enough then I might (keyword: MIGHT!!!) do a part two. If you're in favor of another edition (maybe one with more blood) then suggestions are welcome, but nothing too mature.**


End file.
